


Battle Hardened

by JamieK



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Bartender Bellamy, Complicated Relationships, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, M/M, MMA, Nurse Clarke, Secrets, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieK/pseuds/JamieK
Summary: Clarke is an ER nurse with a haunting past, which she tries to escape through both work and an interesting past time. But what happens when her best friend, Octavia, introduces her to a certain man who happens to both share her interests, but also hopes to unravels the secrets of her past?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234341) by littleSpud. 



_One, one, two, three, kick. One, one, two, three, kick. One, one, two, three, kick_. I could feel the beads of sweat rolling from the tips of my hair, slipping between my shoulder blades, and over my fatiguing muscles. I knew my punches were weakening, that my switch kicks were lacking; just like I knew that after three hours, my body desperately needed a break.

_One, one, two, three, kick._ I was getting frustrated now, usually, boxing was a good release, a good distraction, but for some reason today it offered no salvation.

_One, one, two, three, kick._ The switch kick was better this time, enough that Miller lets out a ‘humph’ and stumbled backward a few steps.

Regaining my stance, I snorted at his indignant expression, “The fuck was that for, man?”

I dropped my hands, rolling my shoulders back in an attempt to alieve some of the mounting tension between them. “You’re texting. While holding a bag.”

“Dude, you’ve been at this bag for an hour. A whole fucking hour. I got bored of watching your combos, what else did you expect me to do?”

“Don’t offer to hold the bag if you can’t do it right,” I stated plainly.

“The hell is wrong, man? Did you get into it with Gina or some shit?”

I grit my teeth, “Nothing is wrong, man, I just want to train.”

This time, he snorted, “Oh no if it’s this serious you must’ve gotten into it with Octavia.”

Instead of acknowledging his comment, I reached for my water jug that was sat beside the bag and chugged it.

“What happened this time,” he asked, knowing full well my non-answer was answer enough.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand before capping the jug, “Nothing. Something? I don’t fucking know. She hasn’t talked to me in the past two weeks and I haven’t a damn clue why.”

He locked his phone, slipping it back into his pockets and shook his head, “This is why I don’t deal with women,” he smirked. I couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, well, I can’t help that I prefer them.”

“That’s too bad, man,” he let slip with a wink.

I snorted in response, “You mind holding for one more round?”

“Nah, go ahead-“

He was cut off by the steel door cracking open, letting in blinding white light from outside. The screech that accompanied that bang was enough to cease all activity in the gym.

“The fuck is-“

“BELL,” came another squeal and I barely had enough time to turn around before she collided with me. I chuckled at her antics, everyone else gazing on out of curiosity. “O?” I questioned, still lost as to what she was actually doing here, last I heard she was still in Virginia.

“Bell,” she pulled back grinning, “hi.”

“Hey,” I released her, ruffling her hair more out of habit than anything, “what are you doing here? Why didn’t tell me you were visiting?” I tried to not let the hurt at being excluded from such plans seep into my voice, but like everything else, I could tell she pick up on it, suddenly looking impish and slightly apologetic which is highly unusual for her.

“Well, you see…” she looked down, twisting her fingers together which only caused a sinking feeling to rise in my gut. She’s never this nervous.

“O…” I trailed off, prompting her to continue whatever explanation she was intending to offer.

“I actually just moved into town, I got a job in the VA clinic working with the vets and well I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to get your hopes up. Then I realized what an awesome surprise it would make, to just well surprise you. And so yeah, I moved back, and I mean why wouldn’t I? The beach is ten minutes away, the downtown district is cool, plus you’re here, and Miller, and the guys and this is home and I though Virginia was cool but well yeah…”

I could feel my eyebrows raise questioningly, and the longer I took to respond the more restless she seemed to be.

“You moved back here….as a surprise….why didn’t you tell me,” I questioned, slightly offended that I wasn’t the first person to find all of this out.

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise. I just said that. Were you not listening?” She made a face, nose slightly scrunched and eyebrows furrowed.

“Wait, is that why you didn’t talk to me for two weeks?”

“Well, yeah. I didn’t think I would be able to keep it a secret…”

I crushed her back to me, lifting her up and spinning her around this time while she giggled.

“You’re seriously moving back?” I set her down to look at her, excited at the prospect of having her back.

She nodded, grinning widely.

“And you’re going to be working at the VA? You got a job?”

She nodded again, but this time, it was me grinning widely opening my arms to offer her congratulations. She stepped into me, and I dropped a kiss to her forehead, “Congrats, baby girl.” I silently prayed I didn’t sound emotional, because well fuck, when had she gotten so grown up to find a job on her own, move on her own, and fuck.

“Wait,” I paused and pulled back from her, “where are you living then? If you need you can always take the spare at my place, or-“

She placed her hand over my mouth, “First of all, stop worrying so much. Second, I have a place already. I’m renting a room out at a house where some of the other nurses are staying. It’s right on the Bay. Actually,” she claimed, stepping back and turning to look behind her, “this is Clarke, she’s an ER nurse and owns the house I’m renting from.” I looked up, following her line of sight to see a petite blond slowly strutting towards us.

She looked casual, not at all intimidated by being in a gym full of sweaty guys punching things, which is highly unusual, and as she came to stop mere feet in front of me I couldn’t help but skim her over.

Perhaps, the most striking feature was the depth to her electric eyes, though the beauty mark above her lip and her dimpled chin were rather notable too. I could feel my eyes rove downward, appraising her defined shoulders, and the obvious swell of her breasts not entirely hidden by her form-fitting black tank-top. I could almost hear my subconscious telling me to stop, that I had Gina, but I reasoned I should commit her to memory, I mean she was going to be living with O after all.

My eyes continued their descent downward, noticing her toned thighs highlighted by the fraying of her cutoff jeans. Her calves, like the rest of her it seemed, were cut and I could almost imagine what her legs would look like in a pair of heels. Unfortunately, all that adorned her feet at the moment were flip flops, though.

I cleared my throat, pushing the stray thought from my mind and met her eyes again, smirking. I extended my hand, “I’m Bellamy.”

She looked thoroughly unimpressed, one eyebrow arching, “So I’ve heard,” she replied shaking my hand anyways, “I’m Clarke.”

“So I’ve heard,” I replied, smirk now bordering on an actual smile while I tried to ignore Octavia’s eye roll just to my right.

“Your hand wraps are sloppy,” she said coolly, jerking her head in the direction of my hands. I could feel my mouth open and close slightly, almost mystified she even knew what the wraps were, much less how to ‘properly’ wrap them, but before I could respond, I heard a familiar voice with an odd edge come up behind me.

“Well, well, well,” I heard Kane say cynically, more cynical and abrasive than I believe I’ve ever heard him, “if it isn’t _the_ Clarke Griffin.” My eyes shot to Octavia, wondering if she had any insight into the suddenly tense atmosphere, but she only offered a shrug before her eyes darted back to the scene unfolding before them a wary look sitting upon her face.

_What the hell is going on?_

I looked at the blonde, her shoulders drawn back, spine stiffened, if the tension wasn’t so thick he might have laughed at her attempt to appear bigger in front of Kane.

“I thought you would be back in D.C. with your mother, working for the department,” I have never heard such harshness from Kane before.

My head whipped back to the side when she let out a little snort trying to sound amused, “Yeah, right. That’s the last place I would ever want to be,” even I could hear the derision in her tone, and couldn’t help but note how she turned slightly, squaring up to Kane.

_Brave princess._

“Still stubborn and self-righteous I see,” Kane remarked, looking her up and down lazily in a way that made my skin crawl.

“Always will be,” she fired back, tilting her head and smirking.

_Who the hell is she?_

I spared a glance around the gym, noticing the confrontation had captivated the few people who remained in the gym. It was rare to see Kane out of his office unless there was a camp going on, or he was specifically needed. Miller caught my eye with a slight twitch of his finger just over Kane’s right shoulder, ‘Who is she,’ he silently mouthed to me, but I could only offer a shrug, not knowing myself, but curious as hell too.

“What, too hard to see her after daddy dearest died,” he sneered back at her while the entirety of the gym froze, the tension peaking. “How is she, though, your mother that is…” Kane persisted, as the tension in the room was nonexistent.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question, bastard,” she all but snarled back to him. I couldn’t help but fidget, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

I leaned down to my right, “Please tell me you know something,” I whispered to Octavia, but my only response was her wide eyes and a wary expression. I was about to straighten back up, possibly intervene when I felt O poke my side, “I have never seen her like this, though. She was my roommate at UV, and I saw her mad once or twice, but this, this is scary as hell…”

I turned back to Kane and the princess, noting that she was clenching and unclenching her fists, arms shaking slightly with restraint.

“You know Marcus,” she spat his name, “you’ve always been a coward. That’s why you’re here now isn’t it?” she offered him a sickly sweet grin, “You ran away because you knew Jaha would make you pay. You bolted because you knew that your part in everything that happened would be revealed. And so you ran, like a scared child; though I suppose that is not the least bit surprising…”

I could feel my breath catch, just like I could swear everyone else in the room had the same reaction. No one had ever confronted Kane like this, much less called him a coward, and he was bristling at her words.

“Watch yourself, sweetheart,” he warned.

“I can take care of myself,” she stated before turning and walking out of the now closed steel doors, leaving Octavia and a boy I had not even noticed rushing after her.

The clink of the metal doors closing brought everyone’s attention back to Kane, his face flushed with anger, the muscles in his jaw twitching, “Get back to work,” he growled, stomping back towards the office. 

The sound of Kane’s door slamming resonated throughout the room and people returned to their routines and workout.

Miller let out a low whistle, “That was intense,” his voice still low as though he feared Kane’s wrath through the door across the gym.

John walked up, “Who is she,” he directed his question to me.

“I don’t know, but that was fucking hot,” came Sterling’s voice from over my shoulder.

I tried to not let his comment bother me, it honestly shouldn’t, yet I could feel my ire rise towards the young boxer.

I decided I wasn’t going to get answers by standing here, and I certainly didn’t want to be around if more guys started talking about her, so I yanked off my tape and followed their general direction out the door.

I glanced around the lobby before I noticed the raven-haired boy who had chased them out of the gym. He was pacing in front of the doors just outside, hand to his lips and looking worried.

Shoving the doors open, and startling the boy, I stepped outside and waited for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun.

Turning to my right, I found the blonde and Octavia talking animatedly while O cradled the blonde’s hand. Getting closer I could see her torn knuckles, and blood streaked hand already swelling; not entirely unfamiliar with the situation I spared a look at the brick wall and was not surprised to find some of her blood staining the bricks too.

“What the hell was that all I about,” I asked gruffly.

Her head whipped towards me, and she glared, her electric blue eyes looked to be made of ice, “It’s really none of your fucking business now is it?”

_Fiesty._

“It is when you come into my gym and nearly start a fight with one of the other owners,” I say, trying to not let her attitude trigger one of my own.

She scoffs, “Kane owns this place?”

“Part of it. You going to explain what happened back there?”

“Why should I,” her frigid gaze returned to me.

“Because, I repeat, this is my gym, and you did interrupt my training,” giving her a small smirk.

She grinned, with a slight edge to it and caught me off guard, “Must not have been training too hard if you got so easily distracted,” she quipped.

I ducked my head, hiding my amusement, “and what might you know about training.”

“More than you think,” she said glancing down to where Octavia was prodding her hand.

“Well if you know so much then-,” Octavia cut me off, declaring Clarke needed to go to the hospital for an x-ray, though Clarke did not look the least bit concerned.

She withdrew her hand from Octavia gently, giving a slight self-deprecating chuckle, “It’s fine Tavia,” she flexed her fingers then curled them, testing their mobility “I’ve broken this hand enough times, one more won’t kill me.”

The shocked look must have been unanimous.

“H-how?” the raven-haired boy asked, walking towards her.

“Because I used to be like him,” she jerked her chin in my direction.

Suddenly a hell of a lot made sense, the definition of her shoulders and legs, her confidence, the way her hand didn’t seem to faze her, but more than anything, the fact that she always squared up if someone questioned her. 

How the hell had I missed that?

“So you used to box…” Octavia trailed off, encouraging a better explanation.

“Mostly MMA and boxing, yeah,” she shrugged.

I had not realized I had been grinning, or at least showing any of my amusement, but she turned to me, “Why are you looking so cheeky?”

“The princess can fight,” I smirked at her, challenging her.

“Princess?”

“It seemed fitting.”

“Mmm, well I don’t like it,” she gave me withering look.

“Well, that’s too bad, Princess.”

She rolled her eyes, “Right well, I’m going to go get ready for my shift, see you guys at home,” then she turned and left, walking down the street towards the hospital a few blocks up. I knew I should go back inside, go back to training, but I watched her walk away, her confidence back in her step and posture, her injured hand resting at her side, swaying slightly with her stride.

Octavia nudged me, pulling my gaze to her, “Bell, don’t,” she warned.

I grinned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I denied, “Besides, I have Gina, remember?”

She rolled her eyes, “Bell, she’s not one to mess with. I may not know everything, but I know she has been through a lot.”

I scoffed, but gave her a nod, “I think I can handle myself, and like I said, I have Gina.”

She studied me for a minute, I silently prayed she couldn’t sense the inner turmoil over everything that just happened.

“Right, well I have to go, I have a shift in two hours. But, you should come over on Saturday, we’re having a small get together and it’d be fun to have you there.”

I grinned and dropped a kiss to her forehead, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

“Good,” she gave a quick nod of approval before beckoning for the raven-haired boy to follow.

I turned back to the gym, walking through the lobby and the doors to the mats, I knew my thoughts shouldn’t be straying to the spitfire blonde. I knew I had Gina. I knew that it was wrong, and I knew that Octavia was right.

Yet despite his knowing better, the nerd in him, history nerd in him specifically, that loved stories and unraveling the past, was completely captivated by the princess and whatever story she held.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally conceived a few years ago, however due to unfortunate circumstances I was unable to write for a while, but as it's something that makes me happy, I am slowly getting back into it.  
> I took the original core idea and plot line and have modified it a bit to include newer characters, as well as expand the plot line itself. Like I mentioned, I'm just getting back into writing, and would love any criticism or advice you all have to offer.   
> Additionally, I would like to warn you all that this story will get dark, it deals with death, assault, coping with loss, abuse, depression, a lot of hard and heavy stuff. I will post a warning before chapters that include, or address these things specifically, but just be warned that they be topics that are discussed within.   
> Finally, I hope you all just enjoy this story, it means a lot to me in a way my past ones have not. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> \- JK


End file.
